The Nanny
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: One wouldn't generally assume that a high ranking Mafia boss would need supervision. But when said boss had a quick and nasty temper, his affiliates get tired of it and hire him... A NANNY!
1. Prologue

Title: The Nanny

Summary: One wouldn't assume that a high ranking Mafia boss would need supervision. But his quick temper gets the better of his associates and they hire him… A NANNY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, its characters or any label mentioned. I don't even own the plot. This was all due to the wonderful imagination and whimsy of Mello's Favorite Reject, MY Mail.

…

Rod Ross was a burly, intimidating man. He had an eight pack, bulging muscles, and a seeming hatred of shirts. He had no less than two women hanging off of him at all times, barring when he was in the bathroom. He also led and owned most every mafia affiliate on the West Coast.

But he was pussy whipped by a nineteen year old, homosexual blonde.

This wasn't his choice, of course, but he had a grudging respect for young Mello. He was, after all, Rod's right hand and the reason the gang was so successful. But the blonde was technically the ruler of everything that happened in the underground criminal world, and that was because he had a quick temper.

This much became obvious when he was on his first mission. One of Rod's men that was faithful, but dumber than a bag of rocks, had looked at the Beretta 92D Mello was holding and stupidly asked, "Do you even know how to use that kid?"

Mello's response had been to smile so evilly that even Rod was chilled to the bone and say, "Of course. Want to see?" Then he'd shot the man in the head.

And the rest of the subordinates had been afraid of Mello ever since.

Now, Rod was a patient man. You had to be, when it came to running a crime syndicate. But this was pushing it a little far.

Mello had killed three of his best men and even more whores (not that Rod was particularly mad about that; he never fucked the same whore twice) and had set fire to a crate of cocaine. Easy enough to get back, but a pain in the ass, nonetheless. So Rod called Kal Snydar over and wrote up a quick note, passing it to Kal.

"Put that in the newspaper in the ads section or whatever. We gotta do something about Mello." The sickly looking man standing next to him read over the script and looked back at his boss skeptically.

"Why don't we just kill him? Be a lot easier."

"No! Mello's too valuable for us to lose; besides, this could turn out to be funny." Kal looked over the note again and nodded, slinking out of the building and scowling the whole way.

…

DUN DUN DUNNN! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the first chapter of The Nanny! Enjoy and review.

…

Matt was just your average teenager, eighteen and fresh out of high school and his parent's home. Except, his parents were dead, he'd technically graduated when he was fourteen, and he'd been on his own since he was fifteen.

Well, that and he was a genius hacker.

So maybe he wasn't average. But he was eighteen, out on his own in L.A and poor as dirt. His hacking skills, while incredibly useful, only got him so far considering he wasn't willing to steal money from those rich enough to have him killed and all forensic evidence destroyed. So that left him in the predicament he was in now; he needed a real job. He was dangerously low on games and batteries and he needed a new TV.

Oh, and he had to pay bills and shit.

So he stole his ninety year old neighbor's paper and flipped to the classified ads. Popping the cap off of a red pen, he sat on his old, holy couch and started reading.

And three hours later, he was frustrated as hell. He paced the room, smoking his third cigarette in a row and cursing under his breath. He may have needed the money, but he had standards and he was above working with a bunch of idiots or perverts.

After extinguishing his fourth cigarette, he grabbed the paper and scanned it one more time. As his eyes took in all the words and letters, one particular phrase jumped out at him.

_Live-in nanny needed._

_Free accommodations and food provided. Must be good at handling temper tantrums. _

"Hn," Matt grunted, sinking back down to the couch. A live in nanny with food and accommodations? That sounded pretty fucking great. And they were paying him to do it!

And so, without thinking, Matt grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered. Matt licked his lips.

"Hi, my name is Matt. I'm calling about the ad for a… nanny." He spit the word distastefully, not quite liking it. The man on the other end was silent for a moment before chuckling.

"Wasn't expecting a guy to call," he admitted, "but what the hell? You any good with kids that got major temper problems?"

"I've taken care of them before when I was in the orphanage. Does that count?"

"Hahaha! I like you kid," whoever-he-was-talking-to laughed. "You're alright with the live-in part? Don't have, like, family and shit to tend to?" Matt scowled at the phone. If the kid was raised by this ignorant asshole, no wonder he had temper problems.

"No… Orphanage, remember? All I'd need is my own bedroom and bathroom." Then he realized how painfully low his standards were.

"Yeah, we got that covered. How soon can you move in?" Matt looked around his meager apartment and found he wouldn't really miss it.

"Tomorrow."

"Great!" The man rattled off an address and as he was about to hang up, Matt stopped him.

"Wait! What's the name of the kid I'm gonna be taking care of?"

There was silence before another laugh came through the phone, this one much more sinister than the others.

"His name… is Mello."

…

The next afternoon, Matt pulled up to the address stated and walked in, stuffing his keys in his pockets. As he passed through the door, his arms were grabbed and yanked behind him and a blindfold was passed over his eyes.

"What the fuck?" he screeched as his hands were cuffed and his keys were dug out of his pocket. He felt himself being herded through the building, which was evidently empty, because no one seemed to give a fuck about his predicament.

He heard a car door open and felt himself be shoved forward onto leather seats that his hands didn't like the feeling of. When the car door closed, his blindfold was swiftly yanked off, though his hands were left bound.

And when Matt saw what was waiting for him, he wished he had the blindfold back.

The man in front of him was huge, probably on anabolic steroids of some sort, and was holding a gun. The man next to him was tall, lanky, and looked sick, with sunken in eyes and cheeks.

'_Drug addict,' _Matt thought fleetingly.

The man with the gun called Matt's attention back though with a snap of his fingers.

"You Matt?" Said redhead nodded mutely. "You're a lot younger than I thought you'd be…"

"Maybe the age would be an advantage. Mello might not kill him on sight," Druggie said musingly. Matt's eyes widened comically.

"What the fuck is going on?" he demanded. He was ignored, which left him to his own genius conclusions, none of which were good.

'_Might not kill me on sight?' _Matt thought, musing over the words. _'And my age would be an advantage… Mello must be around my age. But then, why is he in some organized crime group? And he's higher up… Oh God, what if he's an old pervert and they think I'm jailbait?!'_

Matt was interrupted from his melodramatic inner conflict by the car lurching to a halt and the blindfold going back over his eyes. He was paraded down several flights of metal stairs, led through several musty smelling hallways and finally shoved into a room. He faintly registered the light on the sides of the blindfold, but the smell is what really assaulted his senses.

Sex. That was the first smell. It permeated the air so strongly that Matt's pervert theory was reinforced. Then he smelled cigar smoke and the sulfur of matches. Under those two smells was the scent of alcohol, mixed with a faint scent of leather and chocolate.

It was at this point Matt decided he'd stop trying to learn his surroundings through smell.

The blindfold was taken away and Matt was plopped down on one of those huge, wrap-around couches that had couches, loveseats and recliners built in. Gun-Man and Druggie were there too and Gun-Man had a laptop open on the coffee table, which Matt noted, had no less than ten crumpled up wrappers and twice that many unopened chocolate bars.

He was brought from his observations by a door opening to the side and a leather-clad, fierce looking blonde striding through the room. He had a gun in one hand and a newspaper in the other and looked positively murderous. He stopped short upon seeing Matt, but when he saw the glinting handcuffs around his wrists he shrugged it off and turned on Gun-Man. The words that he screamed made Matt's blood go cold.

"You hired me a fucking nanny?!"


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! I realize I forgot a disclaimer last chapter, so here goes: I own nothing in this fic. Nothing mentioned, no labels, no characters and no plot. Nothing. That being said, please review!

Also, short chapter is short! I'm sorry. Bitch to me about it in a review!

…

Mello was upset.

He was really always upset about something or other, but now he was severely upset. Actually, it seemed almost unfair to use a word as mundane as 'upset', considering his feeling went far beyond the simple word.

So, Mello was pissed, fuming, seething and raging at the newspaper in his hands.

He wasn't stupid. This seemed obvious enough, from those who looked at his track record and the sharp intelligence in his eyes, but apparently Rod didn't grasp _how_ intelligent Mello was. He'd overheard the little conversation between Rod and Kal the day before and when another lackey went for his chocolate, Mello told him to grab him a paper.

And now he knew what was happening.

"Assholes," he grumbled as he stalked through the halls. Alright, so maybe his temper tantrums were a little explosive (no pun intended) but those men he'd killed were so damn dumb, he was doing Rod a favor. And he couldn't work with stupid, incompetent people. And that was no reason to get him a fucking nanny.

It was with this thought racing through his head that he burst through the door of the main room, knowing that was where Rod would be. His dramatic entrance was ruined slightly by the sexy as hell redhead sitting on the couch. Mello looked into the face and eyes and saw flickers of fear and panic there, and the glint of his handcuffs caught Mello's eye. The blonde was slightly put out, because handcuffs meant trespassers, traitors or cops. And all three warranted death.

"You hired me a fucking nanny?" he screamed at Rod instead, shaking the paper in his hands. Rod held his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, I did. You need someone to keep you from killing all my men, because I can't bring 'em in as fast as you kill 'em."

"Damn it Boss, they were so stupid! You could at least hire some muscle that has brains." At that, the heavily tattooed man Mello had the burden of calling his boss rolled his eyes.

"You don't consider them smart unless they're as smart as you! Now, this here's Matt." Rod gestured to the bound redhead who was starting at Mello with a scrutinizing, if not slightly panicked look. "He's gonna start tagging along with you to make sure you don't kill my men. I don't care if you spill your guts to him or fuck him 'till you're not angry anymore, but you can't kill my lackeys. And you can't kill him."

Mello slowly turned to Matt, who had a disbelieving look on his face that was directed at Rod. His pretty pink lips were parted, his jaw slack. Mello took immense pleasure in the faint pink that was dusted across the tops of his cheeks; he wasn't too objected to the idea of being fucked senseless, even if he tried to look it. And Mello himself wasn't too perturbed by the idea of pounding Matt into the nearest surface.

He strolled over to the redhead, pushing his gun down the front of his pants. Matt eyed the area with wide eyes, even through his goggles, and Mello couldn't help a smirk. He grabbed the redhead's cuffs and yanked him up, unlocking them and dropping them on the couch.

"C'mon," he demanded brusquely, striding from the room and laughing internally when Matt followed.

When they reached Mello's room, Matt couldn't bring himself to be surprised to find chocolate wrappers all over the floor and overflowing the trash can. There was a queen sized mattress, but no frame or bed; just the mattress shoved in a corner. Matt could see an adjoining bathroom and in a corner was his meager bag of belongings and computer equipment.

"So," he said conversationally, drawing out the 'o'. "What am I gonna be doing?" Mello's sharp eyes flashed to his as he picked up a chocolate bar and tore into the wrapper with his teeth.

"Following me, doing what I tell you to, redirecting my anger… that kind of stuff," he answered with a smirk, surprised when the redhead straightened up and glared at him through the goggles.

"Right. Yeah, I know I can't leave now and I don't plan to, but I'm not gonna be your bitch. You can't boss me around like everyone else, so if you try, you're gonna be disappointed."

Mello blinked in surprise at the redhead's outburst. He studied the face and found himself infuriated by the goggles that covered his eyes. So he straightened and walked right up to Matt, hooking a finger in the band of the goggles and yanking them off.

Matt's eyes were a stunning grey, the color of brewing storm clouds. Right now they held a hint of resignation, but mostly blazing anger and defiance. The redhead straightened up and drew to his full height, not seeming to care that he was an inch shorter than Mello.

Finally, Mello held his hand out; the goggles dangled from his finger. Matt took them back and pulled them to hang around his neck, looking back up at Mello with a searching look.

"Alright. I like you, Matt. That's why I'm gonna go easy on you; not gonna do anything you don't want me to."

Matt blinked and narrowed his eyes briefly before nodding. Then he dropped back onto the mattress with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, I'm beat. The adrenaline high a guy gets from getting kidnapped and learning he's a nanny for a mafia boss is pretty awesome, but the crash is a bitch." With that, he rolled over, curled up and swiftly fell asleep.

Mello waited for a few minutes to ensure that Matt was asleep, and then he smirked and sank into a chair.

"Oh yes," he said to the silent room. "I'll have fun with him."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This took a bit longer than I thought it would, and for that, I apologize. Anywho, enjoy and review! (Heh, I made a rhyme.)

* * *

"My car!" Matt crowed, throwing himself at the cherry red car and examining every inch of it. Mello looked at the boy he'd known for a little over a week and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and watched the redhead look over every inch of the car before sighing and sliding into the driver's seat. Mello followed suit and looked at Matt, who was stroking the steering wheel lovingly.

"So let me guess, you inherited this car from your late father and it has sentimental value?" he asked in an acidic voice. He didn't know much about Matt, but he knew the boy was sentimental. So he was stunned when the redhead lit a cigarette and snorted.

"No. Hell no. I just spent too much time and money on this car for some stupid thug to scratch it up," Matt replied. Mello decided not to retort, instead thinking about how the redhead's sarcasm and dry humor never failed to catch him off guard.

Matt, on the other hand, tried _not _to think about the blonde beside him. Mello was smart enough to keep him entertained, but he was also explosive and had no problem picking fights with Matt when he got mad. And somehow, he'd crept into Matt's not-so-innocent dreams.

Thankfully, he didn't moan or speak in his sleep, or Mello would know about his phallic dreams.

No, that wouldn't do. He'd fuck or be fucked by Mello, but Mello would have to work for him. He wouldn't play little bitch to Mello, and it amused him greatly to find that a certain blonde found that sexy.

Though he hadn't really had to play bitch when Mello had his little tantrums; he'd storm into their shared room and Matt would chuck chocolate bars at him until he shut up.

Strange, that something so simple worked like a pacifier.

"I still don't get why you had to come with me," Matt said casually, flicking ash out the window. Mello grinned slyly and Matt could tell he was going to try coming on to Matt again. Great.

Soon enough, a gloved hand crept across the seat and rested on Matt's thigh as Mello replied, "Why Matty, I wanted to be with you, of course." Matt kept a practiced poker face and lowered the lit end of his cigarette to Mello's bare arm, smirking when it was yanked away. "Asshole," Mello grumbled.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Matt said coolly. "Seriously though. I'm going to get a new game; why'd you have to come? Don't you thugs trust me yet?" Matt's had left the steering wheel and grasped his chest dramatically while his lips trembled and he sniffed. Mello's hand reached for the wheel and he jerked the car back into the right lane.

"I was bored. We trust you well enough, though I'm starting to doubt your driving skills."

Much bickering and several blasted horns later, they were in the mall and being stared at quite a bit, not that they noticed. Matt dragged a put-off Mello to a Game Stop and began browsing while chatting animatedly, not seeming to notice that Mello had disappeared to the candy store.

"Seriously though, it is so much fun and I don't know why you won't play with me! I'd hold back my skillz and not beat you too badly, and I wouldn't even take you on Rainbow Road!" Matt exclaimed, looking up to see if Mello was even listening. Upon finding his favorite blonde absent, he huffed and muttered, "That asshole!" before going back to browsing.

Meanwhile, Mello was discovering the wonder of a five pound Hershey's bar, which he was excited to claim as his own and carry around like a toddler. The joy of finding a block of solid chocolate so big dissipated though when he walked into the game store and found Matt, leaning against the counter. The bag containing his spoils was around his wrist and therefore no reason remained for Matt to still be there.

Apparently though, there was a reason. And that reason was the short, perky brunette that was smiling at Matt and leaning on the opposite side of the counter.

The joy of the chocolate turned into rage and he stomped into the store to get his redhead away from the claws of that busty bitch.

He did so by draping himself over Matt's back and laying butterfly kisses along his neck before glaring at the girl through Matt's hair.

"Matty, it's time to go home," he murmured sensually, causing heat to flood Matt's cheeks and the girl's embarrassed look to turn outraged.

"Pig," she muttered before stomping off to the back. Mello smirked and turned Matt around, walking him all the way to the car with his arms locked securely around Matt's waist.

Mello was smirking and Matt was fuming all the way back to the base, where Matt stormed off to their room to get away from that egotistical, cunning asshole. Fate, it would seem, was not on his side, because Mello followed him while snickering.

"What the hell?" Matt finally screeched, depositing his game on the bed and turning to a very amused Mello. "What the fuck were you_ thinking_?!"

Mello's face hardened and he crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same question; why were you flirting with a girl?" Matt arched an eyebrow.

"I'll flirt with who I damn well want to! And by the way, I'm not gay. I'm bi." Mello's eyes darkened a shade at that and Matt couldn't resist chortling. "What's the matter Mello? Afraid of a little competition?"

Mello cocked his head to the side in a strangely innocent manner. His gaze softened and his arms dropped to his side while his eyes widened, amplifying that strange, innocent look. He strode forward with slow, long steps until he had Matt backed against the wall. Then he raised his arms and placed his palms against the wall on either side of Matt's head, trapping the gamer. Then a sly smirk slid onto his face.

"Oh no, Matty, I'm not _afraid_ of anything. I'm pissed because you seem to be in denial that you want me. And ever since I laid eyes on you, you were mine. We both know that. So don't play all hard to get."

Matt lifted his hands and placed them on Mello's chest, giving a firm shove. Mello stumbled backwards before grabbing Matt's arms and crushing him against the wall with surprising strength.

"I don't belong to you, you egotistical fuckwad!" Matt spit, glaring at Mello. The blonde leaned forward and brushed his lips faintly against Matt's, too soft to be a real kiss.

"Yes you do. And until you admit that, you aren't leaving this base." Then he turned on heel and left the room, smirking at Matt's outraged sputtering.

"You can't fucking do that!" Matt screamed before slamming the door with more force than necessary. Mello only broke off a chunk of his five pound chocolate bar and licked the edge.

"Oh, yes I can," he murmured to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, this is sort of late and for that I apologize. And, I tried to squeeze some lemons, but they aren't ripe. So I squeezed a lime, and here you go! Review!

* * *

Mello smirked to himself as he sat in front of the fireplace. Matt had taken surprisingly well to be kept in the base, but Mello supposed that was part of being a reclusive nerd. And so, two weeks in, Mello was resorting to other things.

Specifically, he was throwing every one of Matt's cigarettes into the fire while the redhead was sleeping. Each lackey at the base had been warned at gunpoint that they were not to give Matt any cigarettes no matter what he may do or say.

"Why you torturing him Mello?" Rod asked as he dropped into a chair with a lit cigar between his teeth.

"He won't put out. He won't admit that he belongs to me, and I'm going to put him through hell until he sees that his sweet ass is mine." Rod chuckled at Mello's response, laughing harder when a furious, shirtless redhead barged into the room.

"Mello!" Matt screamed, lunging at the blonde. "Where the fuck are my cigarettes?!" Mello only smiled maliciously and threw the last pack in, watching it go up in flames.

"There they are," he said, pointing to the fire. Matt's face paled significantly and he fell back against the couch, hands shaking.

"You… You didn't. You burned my cigarettes?" Mello nodded happily. Matt only stared for a few more seconds before bolting up and running from the room. Rod looked after him with a pitying look in his eyes.

"That's pretty evil Mello. Keep him in your room; I ain't dealing with his withdrawals." Mello's smile faded and guilt and dread spread through his veins as he realized what he'd done.

"Oh shit," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Six hours later, Matt was lying on the mattress, trembling all over. He was chilled, but sweating all over. His head was pounding and the light burned behind his eyelids, even when he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. A pair of footsteps walked down the hallway and Matt flinched at every impact, whimpering when the door creaked open.

"Matty?" a soft, familiar voice asked after a moment. Matt groaned as the door was shut again. He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, fighting off the rising nausea. The mattress shifted as Mello sat down behind Matt and a warm hand fell on his shoulder. Matt flinched and moaned again, clutching his head.

Mello stood and moved away silently. As he grabbed a book and sat down, he looked back up at the trembling redhead.

"You'll thank me eventually," he whispered.

* * *

The next week was hell. Matt spent the next day feverish, sweating profusely and trembling all over. The two days after that he spent sleeping lightly, groaning every few hours. The last four days, Mello estimated he'd slept six hours or less.

Mello wasn't aware that there was anyone that could be bitchier than he was, but it seemed he was wrong. Everything was a trigger for Matt and he was yelling, raging and storming at every look sent his way or every word spoken around him. It didn't help that he was trapped in Mello's room, even if it wasn't on Mello's orders. When he'd told the redhead he was to stay in Mello's room, he'd flown at the blonde with his teeth bared and his fists clenched, no matter how much Mello assured him that it was Rod's orders.

Mello sighed and mentally prepared himself before walking into his room, not expecting the sight that met his eyes. Matt was knelt on the floor, hunched over on himself with his arms around his stomach and a raging erection. He was sweating and tugging at the hem of his boxers, panting harshly.

Mello probably wouldn't ever admit that he subsequently got a boner at the sight.

Matt's eyes turned to Mello and the blonde felt his breath hitch at the intense lust he saw there.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of the redhead. Matt gasped as he was pushed onto his back and his boxers were pulled down around his knees. The gasp turned into a strangled cry as his cock was sucked into Mello's mouth and the blonde wasted no time grabbing Matt's hips and bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the head.

Mello was on cloud nine. He had Matt writhing underneath him and making the most delectable sounds. When Mello felt fingers in his hair, he whimpered around the organ in his mouth, afraid that Matt was going to pull him away. But those fingers trembled against his scalp before Matt's hips bucked up and his hands pushed down. The blonde moaned exaggeratedly and continued his lewd act, brushing his fingers over Matt's thighs before grasping the base of his erection. He dragged his knees underneath his stomach and pushed his hips off the ground, palming his erection through the leather.

Matt really didn't want Mello to be doing this; he wanted Mello to have to work more for him. It was so amusing to watch the blonde threaten and flirt with him. But when he'd woken up with a painful erection and hands far too shaky to do anything about it, he'd crumbled to the ground and folded in on himself. And now Mello was taking care of his problem with such a talented mouth. And holy fuck was the blonde getting off on this?

Indeed, Mello was unlacing his pants and grasping his own cock, stroking himself roughly and bucking into his own palm. The idea itself made Matt push his hips up hard enough to choke Mello, but the blonde adjusted quickly and moaned loudly as he finished, splattering his seed all over the floor. Matt threw his head back against the floor and let out a strangled cry and he came hard, trembling all over. Mello swallowed eagerly and sat up, looking down at the beautiful redhead beneath him.

Matt laid there panting for a few seconds before jolting to his feet and scrambling away from the blonde. He stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it behind him and dropping beside the bathtub.

Mello stared at the door, calling Matt's name a few times before he heard the shower running. He shed his leather and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before crawling onto the mattress, trying not to imagine Matt underneath him as he drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** There's a good reason for this to be late now, I swear! I started re-reading The Vampire Chronicles and that's sort of taking up all my time. Oh, and I might be getting a job. So… yeah. I'm not lazy. Review!

* * *

Matt turned the shower temperature as high as he could without scalding himself and curled up in the bottom of the tub. The past week replayed in his head and he tried to work out where he'd gone wrong.

So, whining and making himself as pathetic as possible hadn't made Mello give him his cigarettes back. And having a hard on had made Mello suck him off. And all of this was because he wouldn't have sex with Mello.

So, in conclusion, Mello was crazy.

Matt told himself this as he rocked back and forth on the floor with water cascading down on him, digging his nails into his palms when the thought of the crazy blonde outside the room made a certain part of his anatomy stiffen. Unfortunately, the stinging pain made him think of Mello's fingers digging into his flesh as he was pinned down and ravaged.

'_Stop it!' _he screamed at himself, holding his face in his hands. He stood and braced himself on the wall, lathering shampoo through his hair roughly to make sure he didn't feed his arousal. When his hair was rinsed he shut the water off, stepping out and shaking his head roughly. He looked at his phone and realized he'd been in the shower for almost an hour.

A deliciously erotic moan was drawn from the room where he knew Mello was and his eyes widened. The dripping redhead drew closer to the door cautiously, scoffing at himself for his idiocy and pressed his ear to the door.

Matt listened closely and heard another long, drawn out moan that had pink tinting his cheeks. Matt crept from the bathroom hesitantly, as though he expected to be attacked or seen on his excursion across the bedroom. He tried to ignore the way the blanket around Mello's torso had a distinct lump in it or the way the blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow and damp with sweat.

"_Ahh_," the blonde sighed, squirming under the covers and beginning to pant. Matt grabbed a pair of pants and slowly pulled them up, barely aware of the unconscious action. He was staring at Mello, at the red hue on Mello's cheeks and the way his lips were parted and glistening with saliva.

"No," he said under his breath, groaning in lust and grabbing a shirt before tearing out of the room. When he was a fair distance away he slumped against the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. A pang of nicotine craving hit him and he groaned to himself, burying his head in his knees and sighing.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Matt's head snapped up at the sound and he saw Rod towering over him, a cigar in his hand. Matt's eyes locked onto the burning end and his lips parted slightly. Rod followed his gaze and blinked, putting the cigar out against the concrete wall. "Sorry kid."

"I need a cigarette," Matt moaned, unfolding himself and rising unsteadily to his feet. Rod pursed his lips and shook his head, reaching out to steady the redhead.

"Nope. Mello's really doin' you a favor ya know, makin' you quit. I still don't get why you won't just put out to him though."

'_Ever the eloquent one,'_ Matt thought wryly, frowning and shaking his head slowly.

"I would if he'd let me top. But he wants to top me and he has to earn that. I already told him I wouldn't be his bitch." Rod thought about this before nodding and laughing heartily, clapping Matt's shoulder.

"You got spunk kid. I like that. Where is Mello anyway?" Matt pointed down the hallway.

"Sleeping." This brought another furious blush to his cheeks and made him think about the way the blonde had been writhing and bucking his hips; he'd been like a bitch in heat and Matt had no doubt the dream was about him.

"Sleepin', huh? You wanna go and rape him in his sleep or somethin'?" the tall, imposing man asked. Matt's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, trying not to think about it as he asked why Rod would think that. "You're wearin' sweats kid. Gotta tent there."

Matt blushed once more and took off running, not looking at where he was going and rather surprised when he ended up in the kitchen. When he looked around though, he found that he couldn't have found a better place to be, considering this place was stocked with liquor.

And so, without really thinking about what he was doing, Matt grabbed a bottle of bourbon, forgoing the notion of a glass completely and opting to sit on the floor against the cabinet, swilling it from the bottle.

…

Mello jerked awake, moaning graciously and rubbing his hand down his body in a most sensual manner. He blushed lightly when he realized what he was doing and shifted, grimacing at the way the sweat made his sheets stick to his skin. When he drew the cloth back and looked at the mess between his legs, he felt a surge of humiliation and lust come over him, thinking about the wonderful dream in which he'd had precious Matt at his mercy.

"Fuck," he moaned aloud, scrubbing the dry sheets over the flesh furiously to wipe away the semen. He stood and stripped the rest of his clothing off, stumbling to the shower and stepping under the cold water. A strangled gasp was torn from his lips and he shivered, curling in on himself and trying to comb back the sopping locks of golden hair. But the desired effect was had and the growing erection was banished.

Mello hopped out of the shower, wrapping himself up in a towel and scrubbing at his face. Then he filled his hands with warm water and washed the skin there, grimacing at the sight of the reddened flesh around his eyes.

"Damn it Matt," he sighed mournfully, dropping his head and leaning on the counter. "What have you done to me? You turned me into some desperate schoolgirl. This shit doesn't happen to me!" His head snapped up and he looked up into the mirror, confusion burning in his azure eyes. Then a spark of determination lit up the depths and he smirked at his reflection, letting the towel fall away and raking his eyes over his own body. "Yeah… this shit _doesn't_ happen to me. I don't get denied. I'm gonna fuck that sexy redhead until he knows who he belongs to!"

After his little pep talk, he turned to dress and hunt Matt down, only for his mask of determination to crack when a very drunk and lusty Matt stumbled into the room.

"Hey sexy," Matt slurred, "c'mere and fuck me like a man."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a lot of dialogue, but I feel it's somehow… progression. Mostly, it's comic relief and very minor character development. But… here goes. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Matt woke up very slowly. The first thing he was aware of was the splitting pain in his head that made him assume he had a hangover. He knew he was too hot, laying under a blanket and pressed against a warm body. He felt that he had a tank top and sweat pants on, so he hadn't fucked anyone… probably.

Without opening his eyes, he moved his hand up the chest of whoever he was laying against. He could feel the distinct lack of shirt on the person and was pleased at the obvious muscles there. Whoever he was with was built. He let his hand travel up a bit further, shifting to do so, and groaned internally at the sticky residue of… _something_… between his legs.

When his fingers met the jaw line of whoever he was with, he found the skin there to be rough and… leathery.

Matt opened his eyes with a yelp and jumped away from a very stunned Mello, who was staring at him. "M-Mello?" he stammered, closing his eyes again and pressing the heels of his hands against the closed lids.

"Yeah… good morning?" Matt groaned and curled in on himself, grimacing at the dampness in his pants. He stood unsteadily and pulled them down, pulling up a pair of boxers quickly when he felt Mello's gaze on him like a weight. Then he looked at the residue inside the pants and paled drastically when he saw what it was.

"What happened?" he demanded, wincing at how loud his voice sounded. Mello looked away and bit his lip.

"Uhm… Let's start with what you remember," Mello said softly. Matt's eyes widened as the thoughts of what might have happened passed through his head.

"You… You did _that_ to me, and when I got out of the shower you were asleep." The thoughts of the noises Mello had made in his sleep brought another bought of furious blushing to his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed.

"What happened whilst I was asleep?" Mello asked quietly, sitting up and combing his fingers through his hair. Matt averted his eyes and bit his lip.

"You were moaning… and panting." Mello's eyes widened in realization. "And… well, I couldn't help but react! So I left and found the kitchen. And I got some bourbon…" Matt's brow creased in concentration.

"And…?" Mello prompted, ignoring the way his ego inflated at the implications; Matt thought he was damn sexy and had probably wanted to fuck him in his sleep.

"It gets fuzzy there. But I guess I came back here?" Mello nodded.

"Yeah. And you were drunk and very horny."

"I… I was?"

"Yes. In fact, I think your exact words were, 'Hey sexy. C'mere and fuck me like a man.'" Matt's eyes widened in embarrassment and horror.

"You didn't," he breathed. Mello shook his head furiously.

"No! I didn't. Wanted to, but didn't." Matt's hands found the cloth of his sweatpants and he thrust the fabric in Mello's face.

"Really?! You didn't? Then what is this, Mello?"

The redhead was livid, but underneath the broiling anger, he was humiliated. He knew he didn't handle alcohol well (and he knew he was a horny drunk) but he couldn't believe he'd gotten crass enough to say that. And the idea that the first time he gave in and slept with Mello was initiated because he was drunk was worse still; he sort of imagined sleeping with someone like Mello the first time to be a monumental and maybe special sort of thing.

Fuck. He really liked Mello. Something was wrong with that picture.

"Look, I grabbed your arms and found out how drunk you were and tried to put you to bed. You told me you wanted to snuggle, so I laid down next to you, and…" Matt's mind snagged on the idea of Mello snuggling, but quickly banished that in favor of the pause in his speech.

"And… what? What happened, Mello?"

"Matt… you really don't want to know. Seriously, just forget it. I didn't fuck you, and that's what matters, right?"

"Well, no! Not if you still took advantage of me and jacked me off!"

"Oh, for the love of God. I didn't jack you off; you humped my leg until you jizzed!"

Matt's brain came to a screeching halt, gears smoking. He'd… He'd done what?

"I _told _you that you didn't want to know. But that's what you did. And you certainly enjoyed it, if I might add." Mello's tone had taken on a scathing quality that Matt didn't like, but the unscarred side of Mello's face was dusted red. The sight made Matt smirk, though he didn't know why.

"I… humped you? Without taking my clothes off or anything?" Mello shook his head.

"Nope. In fact, when I laid down next to you, you wrapped your arms around me and sighed, then you wrapped your legs around mine and started thrashing around like a bitch in heat!"

Both sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. Mello waited for his face to return to a normal hue before standing up and sliding into his famed leather. Matt went to stand but swayed on his feet, watching the room spin. A firm hand on his chest snapped him back to reality as he realized he was gripping the arm attached to that hand. When he realized the appendage, Mello pushed him back down onto the mattress and went to the door.

"Stay there," Mello said rather harshly with a gruff edge to his voice. "I'm gonna go get you some painkillers and food. And maybe some coffee."

"Okay… thanks."

"Yeah. And Matt?" Said redhead looked up to find a blazing set of blue eyes locked onto his. "If any living soul aside from you and I finds out this happened, I will hunt you down. I will torment you in every intimate and horrific way I know how. Do you understand that?" Matt's eyes widened at the deadly venom that laced Mello's quiet voice and he nodded furiously, clutching his head as he did so.

But as Mello left the room, he was rather put out to realize that no matter how he threatened, he was bluffing. The redhead in the room might belong to him, but the thought of laying a harmful hand against him brought with it a rolling wave of nausea.

'_Is this what love is supposed to feel like…?'_

* * *

A/N: So, this isn't really a cliffhanger, but I really want to do this. If you've seen The Croods, you'll get it. *clears throat* Dun dun daaaaan!


	8. Chapter 7

So hello! Love you all and thank you for the support! Review!

* * *

Mello stalked back to the room with a tray of food in his hands. He'd never known someone could be as annoyingly stubborn as Matt was when it came to putting out. No one ever denied him for more than twenty four hours. With a sigh, he kicked the door open and chuckled when Matt jumped a foot off the mattress.

"The hell?" Matt screeched, holding his head in a sorry attempt to nurse his hangover. Mello strode into his room and kicked the door shut behind him, depositing the tray on the table.

"Your food and pain meds, lightweight," he retorted, stepping back and allowing Matt to lunge at the food and pills.

"And I'll have you know that I'm not a lightweight!" Matt yelled through a mouthful of food. He chewed, swallowed, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "I had an entire bottle of that cheap bourbon without food! And by the way, this is the Mafia; you could afford better alcohol."

"You're probably right, but I don't handle that shit; I don't drink. Why the fuck were you drinking anyway?" A light pink dusting came to Matt's cheeks and he ducked his head, avoiding the blonde's piercing gaze.

"Pardon me. I got out of the shower and you were laying there, moaning and writhing about. Not exactly like I could help myself." Mello didn't hang onto the scathing tone like he usually would, but instead the slight accent he'd never noticed before.

"Are you Scottish?" he asked incredulously. Matt's hands froze as he lifted a piece of toast to his mouth and he looked over slowly.

"No," he drawled sarcastically. "No, I just happen to be a ginger that has freckles and burns like a candle wick. Duh, I'm Scottish you moron." Mello leaned forward and slapped the back of Matt's head as hard as he could, earning him a muffled scream and a series of whimpers.

"Pardon me," the blonde said, mimicking Matt's earlier term. "'Cause, ya know, it isn't heard of for Scottish people to come to America and _then_ have kids." Matt pulled himself up from his slump while rubbing the back of his head and sniffling. Mello felt a pang of guilt go through his chest at the tears he saw glistening in Matt's eyes, which for once weren't guarded by goggles. "Sorry," he muttered. "That was mean."

"I lived in Scotland until I was eight. Then I was moved to America," Matt said softly, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears. Mello sat down on the edge of the desk and leaned back on his hands.

"Why'd you come to America?" Matt tensed at this and looked away, pursing his lips. "Sorry," Mello retracted quickly. "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"No no, it's alright. I came here as part of a witness protection program." Mello's eyebrows shot up and he cocked his head to the side.

"Should you be telling me this?" he asked in a half joking manner. Matt only dropped his chin a bit and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, really. The guy they were protecting me from is dead. I had to come here because my parents were murdered when I was six. I was hiding in the closet. The guy found me because he heard me crying, but the police got there before he could hurt me too badly. I testified against him and got him life in prison. Then, two years later, he got out and made his way to the town I lived in. Butchered whole households along the way. So they changed my name and moved me here. He was killed in a drunken brawl a year afterwards."

Mello watched every change in expression on Matt's face as he told the story. He saw rage, disgust, sadness and pain flit through Matt's eyes and leak into his voice.

"Are you happy he was killed?" Mello eventually asked. Matt turned to face him again with something akin to shock on his face.

"Happy he was killed?" he repeated slowly. Then he shook his head slowly, never breaking eye contact. "No. Loss of life is never satisfying to me. I suppose it might have been easier if he'd never escaped, but then I'd never have come to America. Too many 'what ifs'. No, it doesn't make me happy."

"He'd have killed you if he found you. Doesn't it bring relief that he didn't?" Mello asked almost incredulously, unable to see how Matt could not be at least a little relieved. All he received was another shrug as Matt began to nibble his food again.

"If I was meant to die when I was eight, I would have, by his hand or not. There isn't much you can do to stop death when it's your time."

Mello didn't reply, instead leaning back and sitting in silence while Matt finished his food. When the redhead was done, he leaned back as well and looked up at Mello.

"What about you? What was your childhood like?" Mello narrowed his eyes slightly and sighed.

"Bland. My father used to be the boss here, and he was killed by another boss when I was fourteen. That's why I'm not the boss. Rod got the job instead and was supposed to hand it over to me. I declined." Matt raised an eyebrow and stretched, wincing as a sudden nicotine craving began.

"Why decline? If you're the rightful heir…" He let the sentence trail off, a bit stunned to see the anger boiling behind Mello's stormy eyes.

"I never wanted this. My father got involved in it when he was young and he didn't want it either. It tore apart his marriage to my mom and when she filed for divorce, one of his lackeys got drunk and killed her thinking she'd go ratting my dad out. I was raised here around violence and death and drugs. If I could leave, I would." Matt nodded slowly in mock understanding. "Although it did come with some perks; I can get laid whenever I want. Why don't you just give in?" Matt narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose.

"Call me a romantic sap, but sex isn't the kind of thing you just give away. You need to romance me a little, you know. Sex is meant to be something special and intimate." Matt waited for a bit, expecting Mello to laugh and tell him that the notion was too old fashioned and that Matt was being a prude. When he finally looked over after a few moments of terse silence, he found the blonde staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"You could have said that to begin with, you know," Mello finally replied, checking his phone. "Those pain killers help at all?" Matt nodded slowly, unable to follow.

"Yeah, tons. Why?"

"Then get dressed. I'm taking you on a date."


	9. Chapter 8

Matt sat in the middle of a fancy restaurant, surrounded by old men wearing suits and aging women in evening gowns. Mello was sitting across from him in a black tank top and black slacks with a white button up shirt over, undone.

"This wasn't necessary…" he mumbled, feeling self conscious in his long sleeved striped shirt and jeans. Mello's eyes shot up and sent him a dangerous glare.

"You told me to butter you up with romance. If you go back on that now…" The sentence trailed off dangerously and Matt's eyes widened.

"No," he said, waving his hands in front of his face like a fool. "I just meant this is so fancy… and expensive… I'd have been alright with a movie and some fast food, ya know?" Mello rolled his eyes and sipped at his wine.

"I've never done this before. I've never been on a date…" Matt blinked in surprise.

"Well, why go out of your way to do something that makes you uncomfortable? Why not just move on to the next person?" Then he ducked his head self consciously and rubbed the back of his neck, really wishing he hadn't said that. Mello had a dusting of pink on his cheeks and he was picking at the tablecloth.

"I've never… gotten to really _know_ anyone I've been with. But I've gotten to know you, and… I dunno, you're pretty cool and really hot, and you're gonna be our hacker and my whatever-you-are, so I figured I might as well make the effort." Matt was smirking by the time the blonde was finished with his hurried statement.

"So, you don't want just a one night stand with me. Even if it's just casual sex, you think this is gonna last for a while and you want us to be on good terms. Right?" Mello's face colored a few shades redder and he nodded. Matt grabbed Mello's chin and pulled his partially across the table, meeting him halfway and kissing him chastely. Mello looked somewhat dazed and blinked slowly.

"Um…" he said eventually, never finishing his sentence. Matt chuckled while internally cheering at his ability to make Mello speechless.

"I like you too. Now, tell me about your tastes in music and such."

* * *

When they'd finished dinner, they left the restaurant and walked to a movie theater down the street. Matt squealed like a girl before choosing a horror flick that lacked plot but had an excess of blood and gore. Mello secretly wondered if maybe he shouldn't have ordered the wine for Matt while he was still hung over, but shook the thought away when they sat in the back of a nearly empty theater with candies.

Then Mello realized that Matt was actually a totally pansy. He laughed at the graphics and the obviously fake blood, but when dramatic music played loudly or when a killer jumped out, Matt would squeak and try to mold himself to Mello's side. Not that Mello particularly minded, because it meant he got to wind his arms around the frame of the fragile redhead. Mello inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of citrusy soap and tobacco that seemed to linger around him no matter what.

As Matt nuzzled deeper into Mello's side, the blonde was suddenly swept into a memory.

"_Dad, what do you do on dates?" a thirteen year old Mello asked the tall, imposing man that was his father. The blue eyed man glanced down before leading is son to the couch and sitting with him. _

"_Son… in this business, you probably won't go on dates. But in case you do, you take the girl to dinner. It doesn't have to be anywhere too fancy, but not a drive through either, y'know? You eat with her, make conversation, and always pay for the meal. Now remember, don't press her with questions if she doesn't want to answer and don't talk about boring stuff. Then, when you're done with dinner, take her to a movie. Always let her choose the movie, even if you don't like it, and be careful about holding her hand or putting your arm around her."_

_Mello smiled softly and looked up at his father in one of the instances he was being a father._

"_Is that what you did with mom?" he asked. A flash of longing passed through the man's blue eyes and he sighed lightly before chuckling suddenly. _

"_Yeah, that's what I did. She had this trick too, that other girls do, where she'd always choose a scary movie. And when she'd get scared, she'd lean in to me so I'd wrap my arms around her and hold her real tight. Girls love that stuff. She'd hide her face in my shoulder and I'd stroke her hair and tell her that it was alright and that I'd protect her. So if a girl chooses a scary movie, she's probably gonna try that and it means she likes you."_

Mello glanced down at the shock of red hair beneath his chin. Matt's face was pressed into Mello's shoulder and his arms were tight around Mello's waist. The blonde chuckled lowly and ran his fingers through the mussed red hair very slowly, loving the way Matt sighed and relaxed fractionally with every stroke of his scalp.

* * *

Matt sighed as he shed his boots, stretching his arms over his head until a satisfying 'crack' echoed through the room. Mello slipped his white shirt off as he watched, enraptured by the way the redhead's muscles moved under his skin. A long, loud yawn pierced his fantasies and he looked up to see Matt sitting on the mattress in his shirt and boxers. Then he fell back and melted into the mattress, every muscle going slack as his eyes glazed over and began to drift shut.

Then he raised one hand shakily and beckoned the blonde with a weak wiggle of his fingers. Mello went to the makeshift bed curiously and sat beside Matt, looking down questioningly.

"Thanks for tonight. It was really nice," the redhead murmured sleepily. A lazy smile drifted over his face and Mello's breath caught at how carefree and beautiful he looked in that moment.

"Yeah, it was nice. I had fun." A pair of sleepy green eyes opened and held a mischievous look through the obvious exhaustion.

"C'mere," he said softly, a soft smile curling his lips. Mello held his breath and leaned down until he was hovering over Matt. The redhead wound his arms around the blonde's shoulders and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Mello gasped and Matt used the surprise to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth, tentatively prodding Mello's tongue. With a moan, the blonde deepened the kiss, twisting his tongue with Matt's in an intricate dance that left them both breathless and flushed.

"Night Matt," the blonde whispered. Matt smiled.

"Good night."

It was only when Mello was standing under a spray of warm water that he realized something; he hadn't thought about sex since the movies.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I apologize for the late update. I feel like I'm trying to carry this story too far, so it ends here. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and all the credit goes to Mello's Favorite Reject for the idea. I love you all and thank you for the favorites, alerts and reviews. *kisses*

* * *

_Time Skip: 3 Months_

* * *

Matt strolled into the mafia base chuckling and turned to face Mello, who was smirking at some joke he'd just told. He grabbed Matt's wrists and pinned him to the wall, kissing him softly, then again with more urgency. His ignored lust or the redhead came back full force as he felt Matt push against him, grinding their hips together and fueling his arousal.

"Jesus, Matt," Mello panted harshly, molding his body against Matt's. "Fuck, don't tease me anymore, please." Matt smirked and let his head fall back against the wall.

"How many dates have we been on?" he asked huskily as Mello led them back to the bedroom they shared and bumped the door shut with his hip. He started trying to think about it as Matt dragged his hands down the expanse of his torso, stripping his jacket as he did.

"I think… six," the blonde finally panted, ridding Matt of his vest. Matt broke the contact and shoved Mello away, stripping his shirt off and grinning.

"Yeah… sounds about right. So you deserve a reward, don't you?" Mello dropped into the chair in front of his desk and nodded frantically, rubbing his erection through his pants and groaning. Matt popped the button of his jeans and slid them down his legs slowly, revealing that he had forgone underwear, which made the blonde harder. Mello reached into his slacks and pulled out his aching erection, swiping his thumb across the slit and whimpering.

When Matt had kicked his pants away, he went to the side of the desk and planted his feet on the ground, spreading his legs and bending over so that his chest met the cool wood of the desk. Mello moaned at the sight and stood, letting his pants drop to the floor and going around behind the redhead, sucking his fingers eagerly. When he slid them up Matt's thigh and prodded his entrance with them though, his hand was smacked away and Matt was glaring over his shoulder.

"Just because I like romance before sex doesn't mean you have to treat me like a doll," he snarled, pushing his hips backwards to brush against Mello's. A darker, more sadistic side of Mello made itself known and he smirked, pushing against Matt gently.

"Oh? You like it rough then? So, you wouldn't mind if I did this?" As he finished the rhetorical question, he pushed his hips forward with every ounce of strength in his body, impaling the redhead. Matt's shriek of pain and pleasure echoed off the walls and his fists slammed down against the surface of the desk. "You like that Matty?" Mello asked, leaning down and mouthing the side of Matt's neck.

"Yes… fuck, yes," Matt sobbed, pushing his hips back and gripping the edge of the desk. Mello straightened his spine and pulled his hips back, slamming into Matt with the same amount of force as before. Eventually, the force decreased as the pace increased. Mello had a bruising hold on Matt's hips and was dragging the redhead back into every thrust.

Matt could do nothing more than try to hold himself up and scream hoarsely as Mello pounded into him. He'd never been handled like this and the pleasure and pain that went with it was so intense it was almost unbearable and it made him limp and lethargic, practically paralyzed. He could barely choke out a warning of his impending release before Mello pulled out. Matt shrieked unhappily at the loss and turned, glaring half heartedly at the blonde.

Mello only tossed him backwards onto the bed with a predatory growl. He looked down at the redhead splayed across the bed with his legs spread wide; his chest was heaving and there were forming bruises on his hips. The sight was almost enough to make Mello come then and there, though he held himself back. Instead he stalked forward and knelt between Matt's legs, capturing the kiss bruised lips with his teeth and plunging his tongue into the waiting mouth. Matt folded his legs around Mello's waist and pulled him forward, moaning pathetically while his hands scrabbled at Mello's back.

Mello leaned back and grabbed Matt's hips, pulling them hard and pushing back into the abused entrance. Matt arched his back impressively and screamed, turning his head to the side to bite into the pillow. It only took a few strong thrusts for him to tangle his fingers in his own hair, squeezing his eyes shut as he released. Mello tossed his head back and moaned deeply, the sound tapering off into a snarl as he came hard. He dug his nails into Matt's hips, drawing blood and raking his nails down, leaving long red marks. Then he fell forward, panting and letting himself collapse against the redhead's body.

The intensity of Matt's orgasm was almost enough to make him pass out. His vision was spotted and the room was dancing about wildly. He barely registered Mello nibbling on the side of his neck with increasing force, but when he did, he knew the blonde was marking him in a visible place. He didn't really care though, because he let his head fall to the side as he fell asleep.

* * *

Matt opened his eyes slowly as awareness came to his mind. He immediately whined at the pain that seemed to branch all over his body, but smiled when he remembered how it came about. Then he felt long, thin fingers running through his hair. He debated saying something, but opted not to break the comfortable silence. Apparently Mello felt the same, because they laid there comfortably for almost an hour before a thought struck Matt.

"If I'm technically your nanny, and I slept with you, does that make me a pedophile?" He felt and heard Mello snort.

"You're in an abandoned warehouse full of criminals and drugs. No one here really gives a shit. And I'm older than you anyway, so no."

"Good," Matt said with a smirk, "because I wanna do it again." Mello sat up and looked down at the bruised and bloody redhead.

"Really? In the condition I left you in?" Matt groaned at the idea and shook his head. "Good. Let's wait until you're fixed up a bit." Matt smiled and blushed, cursing himself the whole time.

"So… does this mean it wasn't a one night thing?" Mello rolled his eyes and leaned down, kissing Matt with stunning tenderness.

"Of course not, you dolt."

Meanwhile, in another room, Rod sat with several of his subordinates scanning a sheet. "Told you they'd end up fucking," he said around his cigar.

"Yeah, but we thought it would take longer," Kal muttered bitterly.

"Okay, Rod had four months," one read off. Everyone around the room groaned and pulled out bills, counting them out and handing them to their boss. Mello and Matt stood in the doorway, snickering behind their hands at the show.

* * *

Fuck, I didn't know how to end that. But I tried. Please review!

*kisses*


End file.
